TeenTitans Randomizing
by Feel the Burn
Summary: Very funny. Full of silly nonsense. R&R. May have pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This has absolutley nothing to do with my other fanfics. This is just a feel-good, gut-busting, laugh-forever fanfic of Teen Titans randomness. My apologies if any characters whom you respect in the T.V. series are made to look stupid. Please read and enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Snatit Neet nwo t'nod I. (Read backwards)._

Laugh #1

It was a typical spring day at Jump City.

"Beast Boy, watch it!! You've squished my big toe!!" complained Robin.

"Sorry, dude," Beast Boy answered. "But it's kind of hard to miss you since you keep LEAPING IN FRONTA ME!!"

"Will you two quit arguing and lend a hand here?" asked Raven. Sladebots were running rampant about Jump City, stealing toilets from bathrooms, giving the policemen wedgies, and planting whoopi cushions on the mayor's chair. Right now the Titans were trying to restore order. Starfire fired thirty starfbolts at the sladebots, who were using the toilet lids as shields.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far away, this spectacle was being viewed by several well-known bad guys.

"Attention!" shouted Slade. "This meeting of the 'Bad-Guys-Who-Want-to-See-the-Titans-Thrown-in-a-Pot-of-Hot-Oil', or BGWWSTTPHO, will now come to order. Supreme Master of the Universe, Trigon, presiding!"

"Ah, shaddup Slade!" grumbled Trigon. "It's just you, me, Brother Blood, Brain, and Blackfire. It's not like we're some big exclusive club. I can barely pronounce our groups name!"

"And I totally can't pronounce it!" said Brain. "What kind of a stupid name is BGWDDOR, BWAGGKR, whatever." There were murmers of aggreement from the others.

"SILENCE!!" yelled Slade. "It's easy to pronounce. BGWWSTTPHO, see? Anyway, I have called you here today to show you my new and improved sladebots, which will take down the Titans for sure!"

"Really?" asked Brother Blood. "Looks like they're just pulling a bunch of stupid pranks to me." Slade turned and looked at the screens.

"Flibberty Jibbets!" he cried angrily. "Gizmo told me he gave them destructive functions!"

"Well, that's sorta destructive," commented Blackfire as they watched a sladebot pull down the pants of a city official.

"Forget it," Slade grumbled. "Never trust a kid who looks like an insane version of Caillou." As they watched the Titans finally managed to take the rest of the sladebots down. "Phooey."

"I have the perfect idea to take down the Titans," spoke up Brother Blood.

"But, I thought we wanted to throw them in pot of boiling-"

"Oh stuff it, Brain! Like I ws saying, I have an army of 17,943 robots modeled after Cyborg all converging on Titans Tower at midnight tonight, and they'll kill the Ttans. What do you think of that?!"

"Why don't we just attack them ourselves, and save us the trouble?" said Trigon. Everyone but Brother Blood agrees this is a smashing idea.

"But what about my robots?!" he cried angrily.

"Don't worry BB, we'll use them as a last resort," said Slade.

"Well, alright- hey! BB is Beast Boy's nickname!" Brother Blood continues to rant on the awful nickname choice for him, and that how it didn't suit him in the slightest, as they ran out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, as the Titans celebrated their victory over the sladebots, Beast Boy sat in the living room listening to music and trying to forget about Terra, but it wasn't working

_I've got, two dollars in my juke box,_

_Five dollars in a bottle,_

_And ten more, just in case that don't do the trick_

"Ah," sighed Beast Boy, forgetting all about Terra until-

_And a lady on my mind, that's driving me crazy!_

"AAAAAUUUURRRRGGGGHHHH!!" screamed Beast Boy. He switched to another radio channel.

_There ain't no mountain high enough,_

_Ain't no valley low enough,_

_Ain't no river wide enough,_

_To keep me from getting to you baby_

switch channels

_I love you, always forever_

_Near or far, closer together,_

_Everywhere, I will be with you_

_Everything, I would do for you_

switches channels again, starting to get frustrated

_Okay, so your Brad Pitt_

_That don't impress me much_

smashes radio

Beast Boy walked over to the table where the others were, looking very grumpy.

"Beast Boy, what troubles you?" asked Starfire. "Perhaps you would like some of my home-made thygleckk? It will make you happy." Beast Boy was about to try some, but Robin pulled it away.

"That's because it's chock-full of alcohol," he whispered.

"Yo, BB!" yelled Cyborg. "Would you stop leaving your Barney underpants outside my room!"

"Those aren't mine! Those are Robin's!"

"SLANDER!!! I'll eat my mask if those are mine! They are Cyborg's!"

"Mine?! That's the dumbest thing I ever- Oh wait, size 105, they are mine." Cyborg walked out looking very uncomfortable as the Titans roared with laughter. Suddenly the alarm sounded.

"Titans, move your butts!" yelled Robin. The other Titans stared at him. "What? I got tired of saying 'Titans go'."

The Titans all rushed down to the front door and when they got to it they opened it and saw, standing there, in the flesh, Slade, Trigon, Blackfire, Brother Blood, and Brain. They looked like they had been about to open the door when the Titans arrived.

"So much for our sneak attack," grumbled Slade.

"Whatever," said Blackfire. "Let's get them!" The five villains launched themselves at there respective nemises' and an epic battle began. Well, not so epic, mainly it's just a wrestling match.

Robin and Slade were fighting in a kung-fo style so intense I'm not even gonna try to describe it. Brother Blood and Cyborg were trying to rip each other's arms off. Starfire and Blackfire were launching starbolts at each other. Beast Boy was staring at Brain, waiting to see his attack. Raven using her dark magic as a staff to hit Trigon on the head.

"You're getting sloppy, Robi- OW!!" yelled Slade as Robin hit him on the head. Slade did a backwards somersault out of the way and hit Robin with a barrage of Slade bombs.

Blackfire shoved Starfire against the wall. "Galfore did always tell you to keep your nose to the grindstone," she said.

Brother Blood ripped off Cyborg's arms and and legs and tried to take off his head. "Hey! That doesn't come off man!"

"Really?" asked Brother Blood, taking off his own. "It does for me."

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!! THIS GUY IS NUTSO!!!!"

Trigon used his powers to pin Raven's arms behind her back.

"HA!" he said. "Let's see how you like it!"

Beast Boy just stared at the Brain. "Well? Aren't you going to attack?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Brain answered. "I'm going to out think you. Recite your times tables up to ten in 5 minutes!" Beast Boy reached over, plucked Brain's brain out of his body, and tossed it in the freezer.

"I wonder where the others are?" he wondered. He went to security and checked out the viewscreens.

"Eeeeeeep!" he shrieked when he saw the Titans all tied up in the common room. The other four bad guys were standing around them. "I gotta help these guys! Hmm, I'll come up with a sure-fire plan..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha ha!" cackled Slade. "I knew we could beat 'em! How d'you like them apples?!"

"You're so totally NOT going to get away with this!" yelled Robin.

"It really bugs me when you heroes say that!" snarled Brother Blood. "Look around you kid! We just DID get away with it!"

"Ah don't pay that shmoe no mind," siad Slade. "He's just mad that he lost."

"Hey, wait a minute!" said Trigon. "We're missing someone here. Where's Brain?"

"Well," sighed Blackfire. "Are you surprised? He's a floating brain in a tank. Beast Boy probably kicked his butt." Just then there was a knock at the door. Beast Boy ran into the common room.

"Hey everyone!" he yelled. "The ice cream truck is here!!"

"HOORAY!!" cheered the bad guys. They dashed outside while Beast Boy began untieing the Titans.

"Hurry man!" said Cyborg. "Or else they'll be all out of fudgesicles by the time we get there!" Suddenly the baddies all ran back in, looking very grumpy.

"Get 'im!" yelled Brother Blood. They charged at Beast Boy who turned into a hummingbird and got away.

"Jeepers!" he thought. "I'm gonna have to think up another sure-fire plan!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe we fell for the old ice cream truck lure!" groaned Trigon.

"Yeah!" agreed Slade. "And they were all out of nutty cones!" (Blackfire had found Brain and brought him to the common room.)

"So," said Brother Blood, gesturing to the Titans. "Now that we got 'em, what should we do with them?"

Before anyone could answer, there was another knock at the door.

"What do you want?!" asked Slade angrily. A short sickly-looking kid dressed in an orange suit held up a box.

"Pizza." the kid said.

"We didn't order any pizza."

"It's 'Give a Free Pizza to the Bad Guys Day'."

"Cool! Come on in!" The pizza kid (who is Beast Boy y'know) followed Slade up into the common room. As Slade was telling the others about 'Give a Free Pizza to the Bad Guys Day', Beast Boy walked over to the Titans and opened the pizza box. Inside was a pair of scissors which he was going to use to cut them free. Robin was a little late catching on, though.

"What kind of stupid pizza is that?!" he asked angrily. Raven groaned. The bad guys turned as Beast Boy's hat fell off.

"Trigon, he's at it again!" yelled Brain. They all dived onto Beast Boy, but when they got up, he was gone and there was a tiny hole in the floor.

"Ah, nuts! He got away again!" snapped Blackfire.

"Oh well, we'll catch him sooner or later," said Brain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost an hour after the pizza incident, the bad guys finally managed to boil up a large cauldron of hot oil.

"We'll throw them in, one by one," said Slade. "Lemme just go make sure Beast Boy's not around to make a nuisance of himself again. He walked out of the room and looked around. Not a green face in sight. Mostly because the green face was standing behind him. Beast Boy clobbered Slade on the head, knocked him out, and stole his uniform and mask. He walked back into the common room.

"Ah good, your back Sl- Slade?" asked Trigon, staring at Slade, who looked a foot shorter than usual.

"Uh, yeah it's me, want to make something out of it?" asked Beast Boy.

"What's wrong with your voice?" asked Brother Blood.

"Erm, I just took some cough syrup," Beast Boy lied. Suddenly, Slade jumped into the room wearing nothing but some Astro Boy underpants and a towel wrapped around his face.

"Gimme back my costume so I can boil you alive!" he snarled.

"Uh oh, cover's blown!" squeaked Beast Boy. He leapt out of the Slade suit and ran out the door. As he left, he distinctly heard Trigon say, "You have Astro Boy undies?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What am I gonna do?!" wailed Beast Boy. "The Titans are going to be boiled alive, and I'm sitting out here with no idea how to save them!" Just then he noticed that he was surrounded by yellow robots that looked like Cyborg.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Calm yourself, sir," said one of the robots. "We are only going to harm the people in the tower."

"Huh?"

"Our master programmed us at midnight to attack this tower and destroy all people in there."

"Hmm." Beast Boy suddenly got a brilliant idea. He walked up to Titans Tower nd hammered on the door, shouting, "Open up! This is the police!"

"Yikes!" squeaked Trigon. "It's the cops! Quick, hide the Titans in the closet where they won't find 'em!"

"Okay boys, go for it," Beast Boy said. The robots rushed into the building, and for a moment all was quiet. Then there was the unmistakable sound of a massacre taking place. Beast Boy rushed into the Tower opened the closet, and freed the Titans. Then they quickly joined the fight, and saved the bad guys from being killed. But then it was off to jail for them!

"Darnit," grumbled Slade as he was led away with the others. "Clubs like mine always get in trouble for following our charter."

"Beast Boy, you did it!" said Robin.

"I am also grateful for your bravery Beast Boy!" said Starfire.

"You rock, man!" cheered Cyborg.

"Good job," Raven added.

"Thanks, guys," said Beast Boy. "Now you can thank me by telling me that I don't need to help in the cleaning up of the 17,943 destroyed robots in the Tower." he looked at them hopefully.

Robin grinned. "Okay, okay," he said. "You saved our lives, so you don't need to help with the cleanup. But there's one thing."

"What's that?"

"When the baddies were here, Trigon ate all of your tofu, so if you want dinner tonight, it's got to be meat."

"Aww, man!" complained Beast Boy. "It's always something, isn't it!"

_Ending was kinda cheesy I know, but it was a feel-good sort of ending. Hope you laughed nice and loud, and that this has improved your day somewhat. So until next time, keep smilin' and review (but no flames please)_

_-Feel the burn(with happy gas)._


	2. Chapter 2

_Gasp!I'm back! And ready to write even more silly nonsense! Don't like it, don't read it. _

_Disclaimer: It's no secret that I don't own the Teen Titans._

Laugh #2

Robin's brow sweated as he threw punch after punch at the punching bag. After the events of 'The Apprentice Parts I and II', Robin's been having a little trouble escaping Slade's influence. So much trouble in fact that...

(Inside Robin's Head)

"Okay everyone! Out out out out out!!" yelled Rage as he pushed all the other emotions toward the portal leading out of Robin's head. "This place is now under the control of Robin's evilness!!"

"Holy moley ravioli!" exclaimed the emotions as they all fell through the portal out into the real world. They all landed in the training room. The real Robin, who was now acting on the only emotion he had left, his rage, began evilly laughing and ran out to his room.

"Well, this stinks," commented Wisdom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The emotions all walked out to the common room where the other Titans were. Raven was reading, and Starfire was watching Cyborg and Beast Boy play video games.

"Okay. everyone," whispered Knowledge. "This is a very sensitive situation, and must not be blown out of proportion."

"HEY EVERYBODY!!!" screamed Happy at the top of his voice. "WHAT'S COOKIN'?"

"Hello, friend Robin!" squealed Starfire happily. "I am truly joyous to see you have started to wear the clothes of pink!"

"Don't listen to him!" yelled Brave. "He's a fake! I'm the real Robin!"

"No, I'm the real Robin!" yelled Rude, shoving happy aside. The other Titans were kind of flabbergasted.

"Okay, whose the real Robin?" asked Beast Boy.

"Umm, I am?" said Timid in a tiny voice. The other emotions stared at him.

"Get 'im!" yelled Brave and they all dived onto Timid, pummeling him with their fists.

"Please, no more Robin beating up Robin," said Starfire. The other emotions stopped.

"Sorry," said Brave sheepishly.

"Uh, anybody know what's going on here?" asked Cyborg.

"Well," said Raven. "These guys look a lot like the emotions in my head. How did these ones get out of Robin's?"

"I'll tell you how!" said Knowledge angrily. "Stupid Rage went and shoved us out! That's how!"

"Oh, when I get my hands on him.." said Brave dangerously, cracking his knuckles. Suddenly the door opened. Out into the common room stepped Robin. He was dressed in the Red X costume.

"Red X lives!" he cackled. He then ran past the Titans and out the front window.

"We gotta stop him!" yelled Cyborg. "He's so crazy he could destroy half the city!"

"Split up and search for him!" yelled Wisdom. All the emotions yelled, "Titans Go!" and then leapt out the window after Red X.

"Soooo, what do we do?" asked Beast Boy.

"What else?" Raven answered. She and Starfire flew out the window after the others. Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and, with Cyborg riding him, flew out to search the harbour.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rude was passing a fire truck parked in front of a burning building when he heard a firefighter yell, "Hey Robin! Could you plug this hose in quickly?"

"Sure," Rude answered. He grabbed the hose, and then realised that he had no idea what to plug it into.

"I know!" he exclaimed. "They probably get their water from the truck!" He searched the side until finding a hole which he attached the hose to. "Okay!" he yelled to the firemen. "Let 'er rip!" They sprayed, and a colourless liquid sprayed all over the fire. But instead of putting it out, it created a huge fireball!

"What the crud?!" exclaimed the fireman. "What in the world was that kid?"

"Water from the fire truck?" guessed Rude, pointing to where he put the hose.

"You don't get water from there!" yelled the fireman angrily. "That's the gas tank!!" Rude thought it best at that moment to scram and look for Red X.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knowledge and Wisdom were detained at the library. Or rather, they detained themselves at the library.

"Come on," said Knowledge craftily. "For all we know he could be hiding in the pages of one of these books!" Wisdom knew that this was probably not the case, but he couldn't think of a better excuse to start reading, so he began pulling books off shelves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy and Timid leapt over rooftops, looking for Red X.

"AAAAAAIIIIIEEEEE!!!" screamed Timid.

"What's up?" asked Happy.

"It's a bee! Shoo it away! Shoo it away!" Timid cried.

Happy laughed as he brushed the bee aside."Honestly, is there anything in the world which you are not afraid o- OW!!! It stung me!"

"See? They're dangerous," said Timid. "I once heard of a guy who was stung by a bee and lost his arm!"

"I heard of that. The guy was stung on his way to a surgery, which the doctors botched, and then they had to remove the guy's arm to save his life, remember?"

"Oh." Timid continued walking, looking rather foolish.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brave walked down the road when he saw the Hive Five pulling a bank robbery.

"Hold it right there!" yelled Brave. "You're all under arrest!"

"Oh yeah? You and whose army?!" scoffed Jinx.

"That would be me, Robin, the one-man army!!! HIYAH!!!" screamed Brave, bolting for the Hive Five.

6.71 seconds later

"Ooooohhhh," groaned Gizmo. "How'd that scrum-buffer get so tough?"

"OH YEAH!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" hollered Brave as he hopped around, doing a victory dance over the senseless bodies of the defeated Hive Five.

"I ain't seen such a hokey-pokey dance since Mammoth got his butt stuck in the blender," commented Billy Numerous.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Cy, maybe you should put on your see-invisibility thingie in your eye so you can spot Red X if he's invisible," suggested Beast Boy.

"No need," Cyborg said, pointing. "There he is!" As a matter of fact, he was shouting insults at Slade, who was returning them quite angrily

"You're so ugly, your birth certificate is an apology!" shouted Red X.

"Your so ugly, when you were born, the doctor took one look at you and slapped your mother!" Slade shouted back.

"Hey, you two!" Cyborg yelled, but they weren't finished.

"Your mother's so fat, her cellulite is celluHEAVY!"

"Your mother's so stupid, she puts salt in her maalox!"

"Your so ugly that when you were born, the doctors tried to put you back!"

"Well your, your a big fat.." Slade struggled to come up with a real big one. "Stupid, moron supreme!!!"

"You lose," Red X said. Slade scowled.

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked Cyborg. Robin's emotions, attracted by the noise, were slowly all arriving.

"We're having a contest to see who get's to kill Starfire and Raven," answered Red X.

"Where are they?" asked Beast Boy. Slade and Red X looked around.

"They were here a second ago," said Slade thoughtfully.

"D'oh! You let 'em get away!" snapped Red X.

"Hmm. Maybe we should have taken them prisoner before we argued about who gets to kill them." Raven and Starfire flew in from behind a building and joined the others.

"Sooooo. How do we get Robin's emotions back in his head?" asked Raven.

"Maybe we just need to jump into him," suggested Rude. He made a running leap at Red X. "GERONIMOOOOO!!"

CRASH!!!

"Get off me, you interloping ignoramus!" snapped Red X.

"Raven, why don't you use your magic to push the emotions back inside?" suggested Cyborg. Raven nodded and concentrated.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!!!" Raven cried. She picked up the emotions with her powers and tossed them at Red X.

WHAM!!!

After the dust cleared the emotions were gone, and Robin stood up, rubbing his head.

"Where am I? And what am I doing in this cool Red X costume?"

"Robin!" cried Starfire happily. "You are no longer an insane evil mastermind!" she rushed forward and gave him a big hug. Slade just stood off to the side, looking very confused.

"What was with all the Robin clones? Why was one of them pink? Who's the moron who wrote this dumb story?!" They turned and saw the author typing at a computer off to the side- wait a minute! That's ME!!

"Get 'im!!" snarled Slade.

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!!!" I scream and run for my life. But not before writing about how Slade's suit suddenly turns green with pink polka dots.

""WHY YOU- I'M GONNA TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!!!!"

_'Till next time, this is Feel the Burn, signing out. And running for my life._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here we go laugh #3. It's gonna be a long one( I hope). Warning: If you despise the Rae/BB pairing or the Rob/Star pairing, please do not flame this, because there will be some of that in this story. Enjoy._

Laugh #3 Part I

One fine sunny day in Jump City, Raven decided to clean out her bookshelf, and she needed her friends help to do it.

"Alright, Beast Boy and Starfire will take the books off the top shelves," she insructed. "While Cyborg, Robin, and I will work on the bottom."

"Yes ma'am!" the other Titans shouted, and got to work. Needless to say, Beast Boy and Cyborg chose to comment aloud on every book title that the could get their hands on.

""The Raven', why am I not surprised."

"'The full Harry Potter series', huh. THE FULL HARRY POTTER SERIES??! How'd you get that?"

"'The Lord of the Rings Trilogy'. Wowza, there must be, like, a gazillion pages here."

"Hey Raven what's this?"

"That's a book of old fairy tales," Raven answered, looking at the book Beast Boy was holding. "It came free with a book I wanted at the bookstore, so I put it away and never bothered to read it."

"Hey, check it out," said Beast Boy, opening the book to the first page. "It says here, 'DO NOT READ ALOUD'. Lemme see: polfriest haldnuthor meenjufad. What in the world does that mean?" Suddenly, there was a flash of blinding white light, and the Titans all blacked out. Just like that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Raven woke up, she immediatly could tell she was no longer in Titans Tower. She was on the edge of a forest. Off in the distance, she saw a small cottage.

"Where am I?" she asked aloud.

"I'll tell you where you are," snapped a voice. "You're sittin' on my foot, that's where you are!" Raven quickly got up and spun around. She came face to face with seven short little men with long white beards. All except for the last one, who was clean-shaven and had a stupid grin on his face. Raven was reminded of Beast Boy.

"Woah," said Raven. "Did something happen when Beast Boy read those words from my book?"

"Well, I don't know anything about a book," said Doc, the leader. "But this is the part where we find Snow White asleep in our beds. She wasn't there, so we were searching the area for her. Hmm." he gave Raven a hard stare. "You don't have black hair, you're voice reminds me of fingernails scraping on a chalkboard, and you are not extraordinarily beautiful, either. But you'll do."

"Wait a minute!" said Raven angrily. "I'm not Snow White, I'm Raven. I haven't even read this story!"

"Oh, it's easy," said Happy. "All you have to do is clean our house."

"I'm nobody's slave."

"You'll either work for us now," said Grumpy, pulling out a wicked-looking pick. "Or after you're bones heal."

"Oh yeah?" Raven concentrated. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Nothing happened.

"Fine, fine," Raven grumbled. "I'll do you're stinking housework." She walked inside and started sweeping the floor.

"Good," Doc grinned. "We're gonna go off to steal diamonds, now. Don't let anyone inside this house, get it?"

"Whatever," Raven answered. The dwarfs turned and marched off.

Raven had finished sweeping and was taking a break when there came a knock at the door. She remembered the dwarfs advice and poked her head out the window. Outside was the ugliest old woman she had ever seen.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I'm selling apples, my dear," the old lady said. "Would you like to try a sample?"

"I hate apples."

"But dear, _these_ apples are to die for!" the old lady said, cackling at what she considered a good joke.

"Fine. Gimme an apple." Raven took the apple and bit into it. She made a face. "This apple tastes like my grandmother's-" but before she could finish the sentence, she slumped to the ground, dead.

"Sucker," laughed the old woman as she walked away. A few hours later the dwarves returned home. They noticed Raven hanging out the window.

"Nuts," moaned Sleepy. "We forgot to warn her about open windows." They dwarves took Raven into the woods and laid her down in an empty glass coffin that they found just sitting there.

"Now what?" asked Bashful.

"Now we wait for a prince to come," said Doc. The dwarves waited for a few moments.

"This is taking to long!" snapped Grumpy. "Let's just use that guy!" He jerked a thumb at Beast Boy, who was walking off in the distance.

The dwarves ran towards him. Beast Boy turned.

"Woah!" he screamed. "Attack of the midgets!!"

"You lucky boy!" said Happy, laying it on thick. "You've been hand-picked to be Prince Charming in this fairy tale!"

"Really?" asked Beast Boy happily. "That's means I get to kiss a girl, right?"

"Right you are," said Doc. The dwarves lead him back to the coffin. Whn Beast Boy saw who was there, he paled.

"I can't kiss Raven!" he protested. "She'll kill me!"

"Don't worry," said Grumpy, fingering his pick. "We'll protect ya." Beast Boy gulped. He walked over to where Raven was lying. He closed his eyes, leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Raven. Beast Boy soon realized that he liked it. Raven's eyes fluttered open.

"Good job green kid!" said Doc. "Uh, green kid?" Raven's eyes widened when she realized what was happening, then they slowly closed again.

"Uh oh," said Sneezy. "Looks like she's falling back asleep." Then they noticed Raven wrapping her arms around Beast Boy's neck.

"Well, this is awkward," said Bashful. The dwarves quickly turned around and went back into ther house to have a nice long game of poker.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, somewhere else...

Robin still had no idea what was the point of this maze of thorns, or why he wearing a crown, but he did see a castle in the distance, so he decided to make for it.

"Stupid, stupid thorns!" he grumbled, scratching his arm on them. Soon he exited the thorn maze and stood right outside the castle gates.

"Aha!" yelled a voice Robin knew all-too well. "I knew you butt-sniffing Titans were behind this!" Robin turned around and doubled over laughing. Gizmo was flying over to Robin on what were unmistakably a pair of cute little fairy wings.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!" screeched Gizmo. "I was just minding my own buisness, about to rob a bank, when suddenly there's a bright light, I get knocked out, and I wake up playing Tinkerbell! And I know you Titans did something!"

"It was an accident," snickered Robin. "We were cleaning Raven's bookshelf, and Beast Boy read something weird, and we all blacked out. Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Not a crabapple clue," muttered Gizmo. Suddenly there was a loud roar, and the ground rumbled beneath their feet. Then down swooped Malchior in dragon form.

"I'm free!" he cackled. "And I'm back in my own time. This castle looks good enough to be my domain, too." he turned and noticed Robin.

"And I already have a prince to burn!" he said and launched a fireball at them.

"Run!" screamed Robin. He and Gizmo took cover behind a large rock.

"Now I know where we are!" Gizmo shouted, staring at the thorns in front of them. "This is a scene from 'Sleeping Beauty', and you're the Prince! I saw the movie."

"If I'm the Prince," said Robin. "Then who are you?"

"I'm nobody," Gizmo said, a little too quickly.

"Well, how do we beat the dragon?"

"I'm supposed to give you a sword." Gizmo whipped out a long, thin wand.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"I don't know how. Let's see.. Presto!" Nothing happened.

"Wait. Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" Still nothing.

"What did your character do in the movie?" asked Robin.

"She- erm, I mean he just waved it like so-" Gizmo gave the wand an experimental flick, and suddenly a shield appeared in Robin's left hand.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Robin encouraged. Gizmo waved the wand agan, and a long broadsword appeared in Robin's right hand.

"Awright!" cheered Robin. "Time to whup butt!"

five seconds later

"Got any more bright ideas?" asked Robin angrily holding up the tattered remains of his cape as they heard Malchior chuckling at Robin's ill-fated charge.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered," grinned Gizmo. "You're supposed to chuck the sword at Fire Fart's belly."

"I'll bet you 'just remembered'," Robin grumbled. He turned and aimed the sword.

"Wait, there's a spell I'm supposed to say, but I can't remember what it is, so uh.." Gizmo cleared his throat. "Fly, you stupid sword, and get that lizard right in the pickle!"

"That's the dumbest spell I've ever heard!" said Robin.

"Just chuck the sword, you Teen Tootin'," Gizmo answered.

Robin turned and threw the sword as hard as he could at Malchior. It went straight into his stomach. Malchior let out a howl and vanished in a flash of bright light. When the smoke cleared, their was nothing left but a book on the ground.

"Nice shot Boy Bunthead!" said Gizmo. Robin decided to ignore Gizmo's insult, and ran into the castle.

"Where do we go now?" he asked.

"Your objective lies at the topmost tower," Gizmo answered. Robin was not liking the smirk that was growing on Gizmo's face as they walked up the stairs to the highest tower. Eventually they entered into a small room which was empty save for a bed in the centre. Lying, apparently asleep on the bed was-

"Starfire!" Robin gasped. He rushed forward and tried to wake her up.

"No good," said Gizmo, who was finding it hard to talk and sneer at the same time. "There's only one thing that'll wake her up."

"What is it?" asked Robin.

"Love's first kiss." That took a moment to register in Robin's brain.

"Love's first- what?" he asked.

"Loves first kiss, scuzz-muncher," said Gizmo. "Basically, you've got to kiss her to wake her up!" Robin was reeeaaally not liking the smirk on Gizmo's face which was threatening to blossom into a full-fledged evil grin.

"You don't think I can do it, huh?" asked Robin, his voice wavering slightly. He turned to Starfire and leaned forward. He closed his eyes, puckered up and-

smooch

Trying to ignore Gizmo's cackling and the burning feeling in his cheeks, Robin straightened up and saw Starfire sitting up in bed, looking up at Robin in surprise.

"My- apologies Robin," she said eventually. "But for the transfer of languages to be successful both the receiver **and** the donor must be fully conscious for the duration of the-" Starfire then realized what had happened.

"Robin!" she cried happily. "You have kissed me!" she flew forward and started planting kisses on his face, as Gizmo watched, no longer finding it funny, but rather disgusting.

_Don't worry people, this is only Part I of this really long tale. In the next chapter I will show you where Cyborg went, and who else got caught in the magic spell. Unfortunately, Mas and Menos will not be making an appearance, because I do not know Spanish._


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, Part II. This one promises to be a real belly-buster._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

Laugh #3 Part II

Cyborg groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Any surprise he received when he noticed that he was no longer in Titans Tower was swallowed up by the surprise he received when he realised he was lying at the base of an enormous beanstalk. It's mighty trunk went up so high that it disappeared into the clouds.

"Woah," Cyborg said as he stared up the beanstalk. "I wonder where that leads?" He thought for a moment, then began to climb.

"I always wanted to go up the CN Tower, and this seems like the closest sudstitute." He climbed and climbed and climbed. Eventually he poked his head through the top of the clouds. As he got onto the cloud and was brushing himself off, he heard a voice that turned his blood to ice.

"FE FI FO FUM! I SMELL THE BLOOD OF A TEEN TITAN!" Cyborg gulped and turned around, staring up in shock at Trigon the Terrible, who was looking really mad, and a little confused.

"FE FI FO FIS! WHY IN THE WORLD AM I TALKING LIKE THIS!?" Trigon asked angrily. He then looked down and saw Cyborg. His eyes glinting, he stooped down and lifted him up into the air.

"FE FI FO FET! YOU KNOW WHERE MY DAUGHTER IS I BET!" he rumbled.Cyborg simply let out a series of squeaks.

"FE FI FO FASLE! I'LL TAKE YOU UP INTO MY NEW CASTLE!!" Trigon turned and carried Cyborg to a gigantic castle in the distance. He entered through the huge wooden doors and proceeded to the table in the middle of the room. He placed Cyborg in a tall glass jar.

"FE FI FO FOW! ARELLA, GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW!!" Trigon shouted. Arella quickly came down a large staircase. She was just as tall as Trigon, but nowhere near as intimidating.

"Yes, Trigon?" she asked.

"FE FI FO FOWND! GUARD THIS GUY WHILE I TAKE A LOOK AROUND!" Trigon turned and marched out. As soon as he was gone, Arella rushed over and let Cyborg out of the jar.

"Hurry!" she said. "Escape quickly before he comes back!"

"What will you do?" asked Cyborg.

"I will stay here and keep Trigon occupied, while you escape."

"Trigon will know you let me go."

"Hmm," Arella thought for a moment. "I have an idea, but I'll need your help."

About an hour later, Trigon returned to the castle. "FE FI FO FER! I'M BACK ARELLA WHERE'S MY PRISONER?" He saw a large hole in the glass jar, and Arella tied to a chair nearby. Trigon was so shocked he forgot to talk like a giant. "OH, COME _ON_!!" he yelled and took off after Cyborg, who was climbing down the beanstalk.

"FE FI FO FED! I'LL GROUND YOUR BONES TO MAKE MY BREAD!!" Trigon snarled for no apparent reason as he climbed down after Cyborg. Cyborg got to the ground and started looking for something to cut down the beanstalk with. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"You there! Earthling friend of Starfire's!" Cyborg turned and saw Galfore walking towards him carrying a large battleaxe. "What is going on here?!"

"Never mind! Gimme that!" yelled Cyborg, taking the axe and choping down the beanstalk with it.

"Hey!" Galfore objected. "That's a special ceremonial axe! Have you no respect for tradition!?" Slowly the beanstalk began to tip over, and they heard Trigon scream, " FE FI FO FO! OH NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Trigon tried to fly or create a portal, but he couldn't, and sure enough-

CRAAAAASH!!

"Has this demonic being been killed?" asked Galfore.

"Of course not, now run for it before he wakes up!" Cyborg snapped and took off, with Galfore in hot pursuit, ordering Cyborg to give him his axe back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was confused. One moment she had been floating on fluffy white clouds with Beast Boy, then she had passed out and woken up in a dark forest, wearing a red cloak instead of her usual blue one.

"This just keeps geting weirder and weirder," she thought as she walked down the forest trail.

Suddenly, out of the bushes, jumped a big bad wolf!

"AAAAAAAAAHH!!" screamed Raven.

"Calm down, stupid," snapped the Wolf. "Er, I mean, where are you going, sweet little girl?"

"You think I'm sweet?" Ravenb asked cynically.

"Not really, but you will be when I dip you in some honey sauce!"

"Okaaaaaay," Raven was liking this guy less and less with each passing second. "What do you want?"

"I wanna know where your going," the Wolf answered. "You are Little Red Riding Hood, aren't you?"

"Sure, I guess so," Raven answered, remembering how she had to play Snow White. "What do I do?"

The Wolf sighed. "Well," he said. "You tell me your going to grandma's house."

"Okay," Raven said. There was a brief and awkward silence. "Uh, I'm going to grandma's house, even though I don't have a grandma."

"No kidding!" exclaimed the Wolf, who had immediatley forgotten about their previous exchange. "Well, have a nice stroll." As Raven left, the Wolf grinned evilly and took a short cut to grandma's, pulled on her nightie, and climbed into bed.

A few minutes later, Raven arrived at a small cottage. "I guess this is the place," she said and knocked.

"Come in," she heard a voice say. She opened the door and saw the second ugliest lady she had ever seen lying in a bed.

"Uh, grandma?" she asked.

"Of course, dear, come over here and let your grandma look at you," said the Wolf. Raven cautiously approached the table, remembering her last encounter with an ugly, old woman.

"Gee, 'grandma'," she said skeptically. "What big hands you have."

"Erm, all the better to pat you on the head with," the Wolf replied. To prove his point, he reached over and brought a paw the size of a dinner plate crashing down on Raven's head.

"And what big ears you have," said Raven, rubbing her head.

"All the better to hear the radio waaaaaay on the other side of the room," the Wolf replied, nettled.

"And what big teeth you have," Raven noticed.

"All the better to eat you with!" snarled the Wolf, leaping on Raven before she could run for the door. With one swipe, he knocked her out, then went into the kitchen for some bread.

"Would you believe it? No pumpernickel." he returned to the bedroom with some white bread and a jar of mayo. He spread butter and mayo on Raven's back and stomach, and then sandwiched her between two slices of bread. He opened his jaws.

"Past the mouth, through the gums, look out tummy, here it comes!" he said as he lifted Raven into the air to slide into his mouth.

TWANG!

SMACK!

UGH!

Suddenly an arrow shot through the window and hit the Wolf right in the head. As he slumped to the ground, dead, Speedy ran through the front door with a bucket of water and poured it onto raven's head.

"Raven, are you alright?" he asked as Raven sat up, shaking water out of her eyes.

"Yeah, thanks," she answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know!" Speedy answered. "One minute I'm kickng Aqualad's butt at Turbo Racing 4, then I fall asleep and wake up in this forest! Do you know what's going on?"

"Hmm," Raven thought. "The spell Beast Boy said must be affected more people than just us. Have you seen anyone else?"

"No," Speedy answered. "How do we get out of here?"

"I need to find my book," Raven answered. "Then I can zapp us back. The only problem is, whee is it?"

"Maybe if we keep walking, we'll just stumble onto it," Speedy suggested. Raven sighed.

"Alright," she said. "I don't have a better idea." they turned and walked out, walking through the forest, and hoping to come across more of their friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!!" screamed Robin as he, Starfire and Gizmo ran for their lives from another Big Bad Wolf.

"Quick! We gotta hide someplace!" said Gizmo. Then they noticed three houses standing in the distance. A closer inspection revealed that the first one was made of straw, the second one was made of sticks, and the third one was made of bricks.

"Pick a house and hide!" yelled Robin. Gizmo ran in the straw house, Starfire took the house of sticks, and Robin ran into the brick house.

Gizmo stood inside, quivering, when he heard the Wolf walk up to his front door and yell, "Little pig! Little pig! Let me come in!"

"Little pig!?" exclaimed Gizmo indignantely. "What kind of crack was that?! You don't look so peachy yourself, scrum-buffer!"

"Uh," stuttered the Wolf, who hadn't expected a response like that. "Then I'll huff, and puff, and I'll blow your house down!" The Wolf sucked in a great lungful of air, and let it out, hurricane-style. Needless to say, the house completely collapsed. Gizmo crawled out of the wreckage.

"Clean-up in aisle four," he mumbled, staring at the remains of his house. Then he remembered the Wolf. "AAAUGH!!" he screamed at the top of his voice, and took off for Starfire's house. He frantically hammered on her door.

"Who is it?" he heard Starfire's sing-songy voice.

"Who do you think it is?!" Gizmo screamed. "Let me in, quick!" Starfire opened her door and let Gizmo in. A few seconds later, there was another knock.

"Little pig! Little pig! Let me come in!" growled the Wolf.

"I'm sorry," Starfire answered. "But there are no pork products in this establishment. Perhaps if you call again later?"

"Well, uh, then I'll blow your house down!" said the Wolf.

"Brace the door! Brace the door!" cried Gizmo. The Wolf blew, and the house collapsed, all except the door, which Starfire and Gzmo were bracing.

"Run for it!" Gizmo screamed. They both took off toward the brick house.

Once they both started hammering on the door, Robin opened it up and let them in.

"Guys! Look who I found!" Robin said, pointing to the corner, where seated in a chair was Hotspot.

"Hi guys," he said. "What's goin' on?"

"I already explained about the book," said Robin.

"There is a large, furious dog chasing us!" said Starfire.

"She means a big bad wolf," Gizmo said. Just then they heard a knock at the door.

"By now I'm pretty sure your not three little pigs," they heard the Wolf say. "But let me in anyway!"

"Not by the hair of our heady head heads!" yelled Gizmo, completely oblivious to his own baldness.

"I'll blow your house down, then!" the Wolf shouted. He took in a breath, and blew as hard as he could, but the house would not fold up. The Wolf didn't give up, though, and blew till he was red in the face. Still nothing happened. Eventually the Wolf had to pause, to catch his breath.

"Ha ha!" cackled Gizmo. "You can't knock down this house, you pit-sniffing mammal!!"

"Well then I'll just climb down the chimney!" the Wolf answered. The Titans, and Gizmo too, heard the Wolf set up a ladder and start clambering up it.

"What do we do now?" asked Gizmo.

"What else, dummy? We light a fire in the fireplace," said Hotspot. They walked over to the old fireplace.

"Go ahead Hotspot. Light a fire," pormpted Robin.

"Little snag there guys, I lost my powers," Hotspot answered.

"D'oh! Anybody got a match?"

"Nope."

"Anybody got a lighter?"

"Nope."

"Anybody got a piece of flint?"

"Nope."

"Well, that settles it. We're doomed to be eaten by a Wolf."

"Wait a minute scuzz-muncher! I've got a flame-thrower."

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"You didn't ask."

"Never mind, never mind. Just light a fire." Gizmo turned to the fireplace with his flamethrower, and pulled the trigger just as the Wolf slid down to the bottom.

FOOOOOM!!!

YAAAAAH!!!

The Wolf leapt right out of the chimney clutching his scorched butt. Then he ran screaming over the countryside.

"An' don't come back snot-cruncher! Hahahahahahahahahahahah!!" yelled Gizmo.

_There you go. Pretty funny huh? If you liked it, please let me know in a review. If you didn't like it, just don't say anything. But I won't post here again until I get some reviews._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Or Strong Bad.

Laugh three Part three

Cyborg and Galfore trudged through a dark forest, both of them extremely hungry and irritable.

"When are we going to find your friends?" Galfore asked.

"How should I know?" grumbled Cyborg. "They could be anywh- Hey! There's one!" He pointed and Galfore saw Beast Boy sitting by a tree, looking dazed.

"Hey BB! It's me, Cyborg!" the metallic teen yelled happily as he rushed forward and gave Beast Boy a big hug.

"Cyborg! It's great to see ya, dude!" Beast Boy yelled back, recovering from his stupor. "Do you know where we are?"

"No, but I gotta find Raven and warn her that Trigon's in the area!" Beast Boy's stomach growled.

"First we gotta find some food!" he sniffed at the air. "I can smell something, come on!" The trio ran through the forest, following Beast Boy's nose, until they came to a clearing. In the clearing was an enormous gingerbread house, and standing around the house was Robin, Starfire, Gizmo, Hotspot, Raven, and Speedy. Greetings were soon exchanged.

"Raven!"

"Beast Boy!"

"Galfore!"

"Kori'andr!"

"Tin Man!"

"Gizmo!"

"Kira!"

"Athrun!"

"What? Will you guys get outta here?! Find your own fanfic!"

"What is that?" Cyborg asked, pointing to the house.

"Don't know, but it's made of food! Come on!" said Robin. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Galfore rushed forward and helped themselves. Just then the door opened, and out popped Mother-Mae-Eye.

"My, haven't you children got a sweet tooth," noted Mother-Mae-Eye. Then she saw how many there were.

"Awwkk!" she cried. "There are only supposed to be two of you!" Suddenly, a huge red foot came down and squished that green witch (good freakin' riddance!).

"Oh, by the way, Raven," said Cyborg quickly. "Trigon's back." The Titans looked up at the huge hulking monstrosity with the bandage on his head and gulped.

"FE FI FO FEE! YOU THINK YOU'VE SEEN THE LAST OF ME?!" Trigon roared.

"Well, not really, but you can always hope, right?" Cyborg replied.

Robin took in a breathful of air, and everyone thought he was going to order them into battle, but instead he shouted, "Run for your lives!!" The Titans all turned and dashed for the safety of the trees.

"FE FI FO FUN! I'LL FIND YOU ALL, ONE BY ONE!!" Trigon sneered. He dug through the trees until he found all the Titans (Galfore didn't go quietly; he jabbed the butt end of his axe into Trigon's eye) and put them in another jar. It wasn't a very big one, either.

"Get your finger outta my nose!"

"Get your elbow outta my ribs!"

"Pull your pit-sniffing foot outta my butt-cheeks!!"

"Yeoow! I sat on something sharp!"

"It's my axe. You're lucky it didn't cleave you in half, little one."

"Raven, could you heal my poor butt?"

"Just a second, I gotta reach around Hotspot here..."

"Well, this is closer to a girl than I ever thought I'd get."

"Speaking of Hotspot, HIS HANDS ARE BURNING MY BACK!!!" Further dialouge was reduced to grunts and groans of pain as Trigon put the lid on the jar, punched holes in the lid, attached the jar to his belt, and dashed off for the beanstalk in the distance, which Trigon had fixed with Sellotape. He climbed up the beanstalk, and reentered his castle, were Arella was still tied to the chair.

"Okay, you found them," Arella said. "Will you untie me now?"

"FE FI FO FEN! JUST DON'T COME NEAR THE JAR AGAIN." said Trigon as he undid the ropes. He then turned and put the jar on the table.

"FE FI FO FOW! WELL, WHAT DO I DO NOW?!" asked Trigon. He thought for a moment. Then he walked over and picked up a golden goose that was sitting in a corner.

"FE FI FO FOOSE! LAY SOMETHING, YOU STUPID GOOSE!!" he ordered. To everyone's surprise, the goose spoke.

"Geez, ya don't hafta shout, pops."

"WHAT!!! FE FI FO FON! YOU DARE ADDRESS THE TERRIBLE TRIGON??!!"

"Do't get yer loincloth in a knot, Sir Bellows a Lot, I'll lay ya somethin'." The goose concentrated, and laid-_ big dramatic pause-_ a book.

"What the- what's with da hardcover?!" the goose asked angrily (I know it goes against the laws of nature, but I really want this goose to be a boy. So he is.). "I was supposed to lay a golden egg!"

"That's the book we need!" Raven whispered to the others.

"I'll get it!" volunteered Beast Boy. He tried to turn into a fly before he realised he couldn't. "Guess I gotta do it the old-fashioned way," he decided. Receiving a boost from Galfore, he climbed over the top of the jar through one of the holes in the lid and snuck across the table to were the goose was, using the food on the table as cover. Once he got to the book, he realised that he didn't know what to do next. Then the goose spotted him.

"Woah!" the goose said. "Check out the walkin' asparagus, man!" Trigon reached down and picked up Beast Boy.

"FE FI FO FOILET! I'LL FLUSH YOU DOWN THE FREAKING TOILET!!" Trigon turned and walked towards the bathroom before he realised that there was no toilet in this time period.

"Put him down!" shouted Robin angrily. So Trigon did- by dropping him on the floor from fifty feet up.

SPLAT!

"Good one!" said the goose. "I give 'im nine outta ten on the high dive."

"Okay, does anyone have anything at all that will help us?" asked Robin.

"I have a grow ray that will make me fifty feet tall," said Gizmo.

"WELL, USE IT!!!!" everyone screamed.

"Okay, okay, sheesh," Gizmo grumbled as he took a tiny ray gun and pointed it at himself. He fired, and the jar shattered as he grew as tall as Trigon. Trigon turned and noticed that Gizmo was now a smidgemeter taller than he was

"FE FI FO FEE! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO OUTGROW ME!!!" Trigon screamed angrily, and the two guys began to fight.

While Gizmo was taking on Trigon, and the others were struggling to open the book, Raven ran over to where Beast Boy was lying.

"Beast Boy, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Beast Boy answered, rubbing his head. "I just need to catch my breath-" suddenly Gizmo's foot came down right on Beast Boy's body.

"Get off! Get off!" shouted Raven, frantically pulling at Gzimo's boot. "You just stepped on Beast Boy!"

"Oopsies. Sorry," said Gizmo, lifting his foot.

"Oh boy, that really hurt," said Beast Boy. Suddenly the goose came running up and popped Beast Boy into his mouth. He chewed for a moment, then spat him out.

"_**What did you do that for?!!**_" screamed Raven.

"I like asparagus," the goose answered. "But he tastes terrible. Like dirty socks." Raven swatted the goose away, then carried what was left of Beast Boy to a dark, secluded location, and started healing him, all the while shouting at myself, the author of this fanfic, for hurting Beast Boy on purpose.

Meanwhile, the others had finally managed to open the book to the end, where the spell was that would transport them home.

"What's it say?" asked Robin.

"It says," Cyborg said, squinting at the words, which were typed this small. "Sgkhfsjhghruhchvdokjdijfsfglfj." there was a stunned silence.

"How are we supposed to pronounce that properly?!" asked Speedy angrily.

"It's just a bunch of scribbled babble," complained Hotspot.

"Does anyone know ancient Babylonian?" asked Starfire.

"You guys don't know anything," said Gizmo, as he pushed Trigon into a wall. "I'm sure Raven knows how to say it."

"I shall fetch her," volunteered Starfire. "And I shall persist even if I have to pull her here!" She flew down below the table. A few minutes later she returned, sporting a black eye.

"I'm afraid Raven will not be swayed from her healing of Beast Boy," she said. Just then the goose walked up.

"Hey, what's goin' down over here?" he asked. He stared at the book for a moment. "what in the world does, 'Sgkhfsjhghruhchvdokjdijfsfglfj' mean?" he asked. Suddenly there was a flash of bright light, and everyone was transported back to Raven's room.

"Booyah!" cheered Cyborg. "We're home and- boy, is it ever cramped in here!" Soon Raven's entire room was trashed as everyone tried to leave at once.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Careful people! Careful!"

"MAKE WAY FOR TRIGON THE TERRIBLE!!!" Everyone scooted pretty fast. Trigon stood in the hallway and stretched his arms.

"Ho boy! It feels so good to be talking normally again! Now I can begin my WORLD DOMINATION!!" Just as he was running for the front door, Arella appeared in front of him and conjured up a portal back to his prison dimension thing. Needless to say, Trigon ran right into it.

"Oh, bugger." And he was gone.

"Well, I wish I could say that was the weirdest thing that ever happened to me," said Robin. "But I'm still recovering from that Mother-Mae-Eye incident."

"This has been fun, you pit-sniffin' clutchheads, but I'm gonna go be a bad guy again. So toodles," said Gizmo as he walked out. Soon the Titans began to talk amongst themselves for no reason.

"So, how's things been with you?"

"Pretty good, Bee got another disco ball so we've thrown some crazy parties."

"Excuse me, but have you all forgotten that this is my room?" asked Raven.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it is isn't it?"

"Get OUT!!" The other Titans all ran out the door screaming, and Beast Boy was following them, but Raven pulled him back.

"Except you, you stay." As Raven led Beast Boy over to her bed, she failed to notice the goose who was snickering quietly while watching from high up on the bookshelf.

_Well, that's the end of this segment, you might see the goose in future chapters, it depends if I can get him into the plot somehow. But until then, review, review, review!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans. How many times do I need to tell you? Oh, I don't own the Flintstones either. I thought I should mention that since that was where I got this idea._

_Laugh #4_

A five-team supervillain group had just entered Jump City. Their members were:

1) Elemental: He could create fire, wind, and water at will and use it however he wanted.

2) Slice: This guy had every kind of sharp weapon immaginable. And two extra arms to help wield them.

3) Phantom: He was able to become invisible. That's it really.

4) The Tormentor: He'll drive his enemies into a rage with his taunts, then unleash his super-cool judo on 'em.

5) Changeling: He can change into animals.

Notice something familiar about that last guy? And not only did he share Beast Boy's powers, he also shared Beast Boy's looks- he was Beast Boy's exact double. Naturally this'll cause a lot of confusion in the City, so of course I'm gonna tell you all about it.

"So, Changeling," said Phantom (Changeling was the leader of the gang). "We gonna rob a bank or something soon?"

"Wait 'till nightfall," Changeling answered. "Until then, we all split up and find appropriate targets. According to that local back there, there's a pizza place at the four-way intersection in the center of town. We'll meet there at lunchtime. Got it?" The others nodded. "Okay, move out!" The five criminals all went separate ways and stated searching.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at Titan's Tower, Robin was announcing to the Titans that all the criminals in Jump City had given the five heroes an official Day Off as a thank you for ridding the world of Trigon.

"Wow!" Beast Boy exclaimed happily. "No joke?"

"You idiot, of course it's a trick!" Robin yelled angrily. "They're obviously planning something, so we're gonna spend the day scouring the city, making sure they don't get any of their evil schemes underway!"

"We can't cover the whole city ourselves!" complained Cyborg. "That's why we wait for them to start their schemes before we stop them!"

"We'll split up," Robin said. "At noon we'll meet in the mall and see what info we gathered."

"This is stupid," said Raven.

"Maybe, but that's the whole point of this fanfic, so let's move!" Robin answered. And without further ado the Titans left the Tower and began watching over the city.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Curses!" Changeling exclaimed. "This stinking city is more intricate than I thought! I have no idea where I am!" he looked around the area he was in, and saw nothing but some tall buildings and a mall.

"Hmm," Changeling thought. "Lotsa teenagers go to the mall at this time, I'll bet one of them can point me to the pizza place." He walked into the mall and was quite surprised when several people waved at him and one kid asked for his autograph.

"Strange," Changeling thought again. "These people must have a high tolerance for criminals around here." He looked around for someone who he could ask for directions.

"Hey!" he said. "I bet those street performers over there can help me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beast Boy's thirty seconds late," said Robin. "I knew it. This Day Off thing was all a hoax so they could kidnap Beast Boy!"

"Somehow, I doubt that's probable," said Raven.

"Oh, I do hope Beast Boy is all right," piped up Starfire.

Cyborg was about to say something when they heard a familiar voice yell, "Excuse me! You guys!" They turned and saw Changeling (whom you remember looked and sounded exactly like Beast Boy) walking toward them. Starfire flew forward and pulled Changeling into a spine-snapping hug.

"Beast Boy!" she exclaimed happily. "I am most overjoyed to see you well and safe!"

"Gasp! Lungs... Rupturing..."

"Beast Boy! You're a minute late. What kept you?" asked Robin. Changeling dusted himself off and glared at them.

"_Beast Boy?_ What kind of a stupid name is that?! I'm the Changeling, if you must know, and I just want the directions to the pizza place." For a moment the Titans just stood there, staring at Changeling.

"Just a sec." Cybog said, and the Titans then whirled into a huddle.

"I told you!" Robin hissed at the others. "The bad guys have brainwashed him into thinking he's somebody else. They were probably going to use him to rob a bank or something."

"I really don't think there are bad guys involved here," Raven said. "Beast Boy probably just hit his head an got amnesia."

"One things for sure," Cyborg added. "We better get Beast Boy back to the Tower before he hurts himself." The other Titans nodded and turned to take Changeling in, then saw him walking away.

"After him!" yelled Robin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the Titan's were going after Changeling, Beast Boy was encountering troubles of his own. Let's rewind about half an hour, when Beast Boy's patrolling took him past the pizza place.

"Might as well stop for a bite to eat," he thought. He walked to a table, planted his toushie into a chair, and ordered one of those hawaiian pizzas. Just when he was about to take a bite, he heard a voice yell, "Hey Boss! Over here!" Naturally curious, he looked around to see who was talking, and saw four men dressed in strange outfits looking at him. Really curious now, Beast Boy walked over to their table and said, "Uh, can I help you?"

To his annoyance, all four men burst out laughing.

"Y'hear that, boys?" scoffed the four-armed guy wearing all the swords around his waist. "'_Can I help you?'_ Like he's some kinda civilian? Sit down Changeling, and have a slice of pizza."

Now usually, Beast Boy would never have sat down with a bunch of strangers, but since these guys were treating him better than the Titans did, he thought he could trust them. Just this once. He took a seat beside the guy making fire come out of his fingers, and the pizza that was floating in mid-air, eating itself.

"Here's your Meat-Lovers, sir," said the guy in the karate gear with the four arms, handing Beast Boy a pizza which, to his eyes, was covered with every kind of dead animal immaginable.

"Urp!" Beast Boy swallowed, and then made a mad dash for the bathroom. The others stared after him for a minute.

"What's eatin' him?" asked Tormentor.

"Maybe he dosen't like the ham," suggested Slice. After Beast Boy returned, Elemental shared his hawaiian pizza with him.

"So, boss," said Phantom when they all finished. "Didja find a good bank for us to rob?" Beast Boy paused in mid-burp.

"Rob?" he asked squeakily.

"Yeah, y'know steal, pilfer, the works," grinned Tormentor.

_These guys are criminals!! _Beast Boy thought frantically. He stared at the four guys' rippling muscles, and suddenly felt very exposed.

"Umm, er... Gotta go!" Beast Boy squeaked, and he turned and ran for his life.

"What just happened?" asked Elemental.

"The poor guy's probably embarrassed that he couldn't find a good place. Remember that fiasco in Milwaukee?" spoke up Phantom.

"Let's go after him so we can tell him about the jewelry store I found," said Slice. So the four criminals turned and ran after Beast Boy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"eeeYAAAAAAAHHH!!!" screamed Changeling as he ran for his life from the Titans.

"Leave me alone, you freaks!" he yelled angrily.

"Come on, Beast Boy, we just wanna help!" shouted Cyborg. Changeling dashed out of the mall and around a corner. The four Titans sped up and followed-

CRASH!!!

-and ran smack into him when he screeched to a stop.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing up at the huge blob of slime that was oozing out of a sewer grate.

"It's Plasmus!" exclaimed Robin. "Titans, GO!!" The four superheroes turned on their attack mode and assaulted Plasmus with a variety of weapons. Robin tossed freezing disks into Plasmus' stomach. Starfire sent a barrage of starbolts onto his arms and legs. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon into his groin area. Raven sent sveral stop signs flying into his face. And Changeling just stood off to the side watching.

"Good," he said. "While they're fighting that giant pile of living mud, I can make my getaway!" Unfortunately, as he was sneaking off, Plasmus noticed, and sent a ball of sludge in his direction.

SPLAT!!

"OH, YEEEEUUUUCK!!"

Changeling turned around furiously, slime dripping from his body, and transformed into a gargoyle. Then he took to the skies, and sent a haymaker straight into Plasmus' left eyeball. Plasmus reeled back, screaming, and then Raven reached into him with her powers, and yanked out the human inside.

"Great job, Beast Boy!" said Robin, but when they turned around Changeling was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy was trying hard to fight panic as he turned into a cheetah in an attempt to outrun the four villains. But then the elemental guy created a hurricane wind which blew him right back to them.

"Now don't worry, boss," grinned Slice. "We've found a great place to rob, come on, we'll show you!"

"I.. You... We... Oh boy," groaned Beast Boy. But before he could voice his objections-

"RROOAARRGGHH!!" It was Cinderblock, and he was trying to demolish a bank. And Beast Boy was standing right between the building and the pile of murderous rocks. Cinderblock quickly remedied that situation.

WHACK!

WOAH!

CRUNCH!

OW!

As Beast Boy lay on the ground, wondering exactly how many of his bones were broken, the four villains got mad.

"Wanna fight, do ya?!" asked Tormentor. "Put up yer dukes!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm telling you people, I'm not your associate, for crying out loud!" Changeling yelled angrily.

"C'mon Beast Boy, we're trying to help you!" said Cyborg. "Come home and we'll fix your memories."

"You can take your offer and shove it up yer can opener, pallie!" snarled Changeling.

"Grow up, Beast Boy," said Raven, smacking him lightly on the back of the head. Now, had this been Beast Boy, he would have shaken it off with a small scowl. But this wasn't Beast Boy. Changeling promptly sent an underhand swing into Raven's stomach.

"Don't you get cute with me, wimp!" shouted Changeling as Raven clutched her stomach and gasped for air.

"Okay, Beast Boy," Robin said sternly. "We didn't want to have to do this, but we'll have to sedate you first." Changeling knew he couldn't take all four of them at once, so he took to his heels and ran for his life. He ran four blocks and turned a corner-

WHAM!!

"Now what?!" asked Changeling. He then realised that he had run straight into his exact double.

"Who are you?" Changeling asked. "You got a permanent bout of seasickness, or what?"

"Well, you ain't a basket of grapes yourself," glared Beast Boy. One comment led to another, and soon the two of them were fighting. Both teams ran up to the two guys.

"What the-" exclaimed Elemental.

"Beast Boy has been cloned!" cried Starfire. One of the twins had the other in a painful leg lock. The one on the bottom looked at the bad guys and said, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!! ATTACK!!!"

"Get 'im!" shouted Slice.

"The one on the top's a fake!" yelled Phantom. The five villains rushed at the fighting pair. The one on the top looked up and saw them coming.

"No, wait, I'm-" was all he got out before they tackled him and began a rather violent massacre. The Beast Boy on the bottom got up and dusted himself off, looking very smug.

"Uh, could somebody please tell me what's going on?" asked Cyborg.

"They're supervillains," Beast Boy explained. "I'm the real Beast Boy, but I used reverse psychology to make them think that guy was me."

"Wow," said Raven. "For anyone else I would have said that was clever, but for Beast Boy I know it was just luck."

"Can we go home now?" asked Robin. "I've used up my daily recommended value of paranoia." As the Titans left for home, Changeling finally managed to pull himself out of the fight.

"You morons!" he yelled furiously. "I'm the real Changeling! That guy just used reverse- oh, never mind. Let's just get out of here."

"But sir," said Tormentor. "Aren't we gonna rob someplace first?"

"No way, this place is too crazy! Let's go somewhere safe, like New Jersey."

_Oh man, I cannot believe how long this chapter took me, but my life has been pretty busy right now, and I just got my own laptop, so I had to move all my stuff from our desktop. Anyway, if you liked this chapter, amd want to see more like it, please review and let me know! (Don't think for a minute that I'm running out of ideas.)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry I took so long updating, but I've been in a creative slump as of late. This is an idea that has been in my head for the longest time, so now I'm making good on it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own TT._

_Laugh #5_

The Teen Titans were fighting Warp again, and as usual, he was kicking their hineys.

"Oooooh," groaned Robin, rubbing his head where Warp had plantred a tiny black hole. "That's gonna leave a mark."

"Fools," smirked Warp. "You cannot defeat me. I read all about your weaknesses in those historical archives."

"Didja read about my _upgrades_!?" asked Cyborg, shooting twenty stun darts out of his stomach into Warp's. Warp doubled over, before straightning back up and pulling the darts out.

"Armor," he reminded Cyborg, tapping his cybersteel chestplate. "Your childish antics are mildly amusing, but I really must be going. And so you don't follow me like last time-" Warp shot a beam out of his vortex regulator, which hit Beast Boy in the chest and sent him flying into an alley.

"Beast Boy!" yelled Robin rushing into the alley with the other titans hot on his tail as Warp disappeared into his portal. "Are you okay?"

But when they looked in the alley, Beast Boy was gone. In his place was a small baby with blond hair wearing nothing but a diaper.

"Oh NO!!" cried Cyborg. "He's turned Beast Boy into a baby!"

"No, Cyborg," Raven said, rolling her eyes. "For starters, this child isn't green, and for another thing, that's impossible. He probably used a special laser to shoot Beast Boy into another dimension where he would switch lives with this person."

Cyborg stared at her.

"And THAT isn't impossible?!" he asked shrilly. Then, to the titan's surprise, the baby spoke.

"Actually Raven," he said. "Cyborg's right, Warp did turn me into a baby, and boy it's chilly out here all of a sudden." He then noticed that he was wearing a diaper.

"Aww man!" he declared angrily. "I thought I was through with diapers four years ago!!"

"Whooaah, too much information BB," said Cyborg. Starfire, however, looked thrilled.

"Oh, Beast Boy, you are _adorable_!!" she cried, picking him up and cuddling him as only a mother-who-has-not-yet-been-driven-insane-by-a-two-year-old can.

"Alright! Enough already!" snapped Robin. "Beast Boy's obviously in no shape to help us track down Warp, so we need to get him back to the Tower."

The titans all turned and headed for home, Starfire still holding Beast Boy in a position which he found extremely uncomfortable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the tower, the titans plopped Beast Boy down on the table and were about to leave when he suddenly burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" asked Robin.

"I-I-I'm HUNGRY!!!" Beast Boy wailed.

"Well, good grief, ya don't need to spazz out, we'll get you something to eat!" Cyborg yelled over the din. Beast Boy stopped crying at once, looking embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry dude," he said. "Must be the baby in me."

Robin opened up the fridge, and took out an apple.

"Here," he said, handing it to Beast Boy. Beast Boy took it, bit into it, and then glared at Robin.

"I can't eat this!" he said angrily. "I've only go one tooth!"

"But we have no baby nutrients in the tower," Starfire said. "And Raven and I are not yet able to-"

"DON'T say it," Raven growled as Cyborg desperately rubbed at his eyes, trying to banish the horrifying image.

"Raven, teleport over to the store and pick up some baby mush," Robin ordered. "The rest of us will track down Warp." Raven nodded and vanished in dark energy, and the others ran out the door, leaving Beast Boy all alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Raven returned with some mashed carrots, Beast Boy had already managed to fall of the table and down the stairs. Raven picked him up and sat him in his chair.

"Here," she said, thrusting the mush at him. "I gotta get going now." She turned to leave.

"Uh, Raven?"

"What?" she asked, turning back angrily.

"I need a spoon, and I can't get the bottle open." Raven grumbled loudly about Beast Boy being completely helpless, but got him a spoon and opened the bottle with her powers. Once again she turned to leave.

SPLAT!!

"CRUD!!"

"Now what?"

"My little baby digits can't hold the spoon properly."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Freeze, Warp!"

ZZAAPP!!

BBOOOMM!!

AAUURRGGHH!!

SPLAT!!

"Okay," groaned Robin as he climbed out of the rubble. "Let's try that again..."

Starfire flew behind Warp and blasted at his hindquarters.

"Sorry," grinned Warp as the blasts deflected harmlessly off his butt. "I've read Feel the Burn's other fanfics." He then gave Starfire a facefull of sonic rays.

"Excuse me," said Robin, tapping on Warp's shoulder. Warp turned, and then quick as a flash Robin removed all his armour- right down to a repulsor ray he fished out of Warp's underpants. He left the undies on, however.

"Eeepp!" cried Warp. "Don't you kids know anything about censorship?!"

"Don't worry about your clothes," grinned Cyborg. "You'll soon be sporting the black-and-white-striped kind." As the police carted Warp away, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg headed back to the Tower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the Titans returned, an amazing sight met their eyes.

"Okay, Beast Boy, this is the _last time_. Here comes the plane, rreeoooeerr-" Raven paused with the spoon of mush halfway to Beast Boy's mouth when Cyborg's snicker gave the others away. Raven leapt up, turning beet red.

"It was HIS IDEA!" she yelled furiously. "Why don't you guys make a little noise when you come in?!"

"Never mind that, Raven!" exclaimed Starfire. "We have retrieved the technology necessary to restore Beast Boy!"

"Alright, y'all, stand back," cautioned Cyborg as he hooked up the vortex regulator to his sonic cannon. He took careful aim at Beast Boy and-

BBBBZZZZAAAAPPPP!!

"Sweet!" Beast Boy yelled pumping a fist into the air. "I'm old again! But gosh darnit, I'm still wearing this lousy diaper!" Beast Boy was so mad, he ripped off the diaper himself- right in front of his friends.

"Jeez, Beast Boy!" cried Cyborg as the Titans all shielded their eyes. "Don't you know anything about CENSORSHIP!?"

_Boy, I really liked how I ended this one, though I felt some of these jokes were pushing the bar a little. Plus Raven's furious outbursts are starting to make her seem like a sort of tomboy or something. Sorry if I scarred you for life! Signing off._


End file.
